AraFef- At The Beach
by Sunken Shipper
Summary: After the game, Aradia and Feferi meet up to go flying together by the beach.


Arafef Fanfic ~ (Has no idea what to title it)

**Aradia POV~**

**It was a few sweeps after the game had ended, and the Maid of Time herself was flying over the sparkling beach. Why wasn't she in hiding? Feferi had overcome the Condesce and was now crowned Empress of Alternia. All of her friends thought she would end up like her ancestor but she hadn't changed a bit. Lowbloods were free at last. And even though the players had promised not to use their God Tier powers anymore, to hell with it no one followed those rules. She was flying at top speed when she came across the glass bridge to Feferi's palace in the sea. She stopped and sighed. **_**'Feferi'**_** she lowered herself so she was just above the bridge and smiled. ****Her flushcrush ****was most likely talking to Eridan, who had become her second in command. They were moirails but as far as she knew they could be more. Drowned in thought had continued to fly, straight into the area of the beach where the rocks and cliffs were. She didn't notice until she flipped around to face the sky. As she turned her wing caught on a rock and tore. She cried out as she fell down on to the sand. '**_**oh damn that hurts' **_**Tears of pain began to trickle down her cheek.****"AA?" A familiar voice came from the shore. Sollux? "AA what happened to you?" He said kneeling down. She sniffed and pointed to her broken wing. "Oh 2hiit hold on" he got up and started jogging to the bridge. "W-where are you going?" He looked back at her "To get Fef or ED. Theiir better at thii2 2tuff then II am." And with that he took off down the bridge. She nodded. Feferi would take care of her right? That's what potential matesprites do. Well, she was Aradia's potential Matesprite, she didn't know about Feferi's end. **

**Feferi POV~**

**Feferi was sitting on her throne talking to Eridan when a knock came from the door. Eridan walked over to answer it, and standing there was Sollux. He bowed slightly. "Oh silly you don't need to bow to me you know that!" Sollux looked up slightly irritated. "Ju2t thought you wanted to know that your mate2priite is siittiing on the beach with a broken wiing. She jumped up. "Aradia?" Sollux snickered. "Knew iit." Her face instantly flushed deep pink. "W-w-whale I…" She stood up and kicked her heels off. "Someone's gotta help her." And with that she ran off towards the beach to help her rust-blooded ****flushcrush****. Meanwhile in the palace Sollux had been tackled into a hug by his violet-blooded Matesprite~ **

**Normal POV~**

**Aradia's tears were growing by the minute and she hoped to gog that someone would come by and helped her soon. "Aradia?" Her eyes instantly lit up. "Fef?" Feferi stopped and kneeled down beside her. "You okay?" she asked wiping her red tears away. "Come on let's get you fixed up." "But I-I can't walk?" Feferi face-palmed. Of course she couldn't she tore her wing! Stupid, stupid, stupid. "Oh right! Ha-ha well...Oh I have an idea! Wait here." She then went to walk across the bridge but stopped at the sight of the sea. She hadn't been for a swim in so long and knew she could swim faster then anyone could ever run. She cleared the hair off her face and dove in. She swam closer to the palace and entered through the underwater entrance on the first floor. She swam up the stairs to the second floor and got out dripping wet. "Sollux!" she yelled out. "What" She spun around. Oh he was right there. "Aradia can't walk and if I pick her up she'll be in more pain than she was originally. And well," She stared at his bi-colored eyes. He sighed. "Let2 go…" **

**-Time skip brought to you by Spades Slick in a tutu-**

**Feferi, Aradia and Sollux were now on their way back to the palace, once again. Sollux was carrying Aradia through his Psiionic powers and she was floating painlessly. Once they were in the palace he set her down on the couch (let's pretend there was a couch) and left with Eridan. Feferi was sitting with her husktop on her lap and logged onto pesterchum. **

**CuttlefishCuller began trolling grimAuxilitrator at 1:44 p.m**

**CC: Kanaya?**

**GA: Yes Empress How May I Serve You?**

**CC: whale actually Aradia tore her wing and you are a healer so I was wondering if maybe you could help her out for me?**

**GA: Of Course Dear. I Will Be Over As Fast As My Wings Can Carry Me.**

**CC: thanks! 38D**

**CuttlefishCuller ceased trolling grimAuxilitrator at 1:46 p.m.**

**A few moments later the jade-blooded Sylph of Space had arrived and bowed in front of Feferi. She only giggled. "Kanaya it's alright you can stand up" Kanaya did as she was told and walked over to the Maid of Time. "Your wing is really torn up, oh dear." Aradia nodded. "Kanaya summoned up some sort of abilities to heal her wing faster than any medic could, and Aradia was up on her feet as soon as it was over. "Thanks Kanaya!" "Anytime dear" Kanaya smiled warmly then took off out the window. "Want to go for a fly Fef?" Feferi giggled. "Already?" Aradia nodded eagerly and dragged the empress outside. "Please?" She laughed and let herself become the Witch of life once more. Her wings sparkled in the sunlight and her hair blew with the wind. Aradia was on the verge of drooling. She was so beautiful. "You in there Aradia?" "Oh what? Yea, yea lets go" she stuttered nervously. They took off towards the sky and were flying for a good 20 minutes without any disturbances. They were flying near the cliff that Equius normally tried giving Nepeta archery lessons (which never ended well) when a misfired arrow shot straight towards the Empress. "Fef!" Aradia cried and pulled her back. The arrow flew threw her thick back hair. A familiar feline voice came from the cliff. "Oh my gosh, Empuress I'm so sorry!" Nepeta bowed when she saw what she had almost hit and was being scolded by her blue-blooded moirail. The Empress landed in front of them. "Nepeta you should really work on your aim" she giggled. "No harm done though." She patted her head and Nepeta looked up at Equius who was trying to make a move on Aradia. Jealousy erupted inside Feferi as she stormed over to them. "Ready to go Aradia?" She asked glaring at Equius. If looks could kill…"Yup! By Equi-whoa!" Feferi took her hand and pulled her off the cliff. "C'mon slow poke!" she said playfully. Aradia's eyes widened at Feferi when she realized what happened. She flew off after the Witch for another 15 minutes before the Empress spoke. "Are you red for Equius?" She asked stopping Aradia. "Hell no! Why would you think that?" Feferi looked down and sighed. "I know how he feels about you and I was worried that you felt the same…" "Why are you worried Fef?" Fef flew backwards a little bit before whispering "Aradia Megido I'm red for you" Aradia flew back and starred at her, astonished.**_** 'Red? For me?' **_**she mentally squealed in happiness. Feferi saw how she backed up and magenta tears started trickling down her face. "I-if you don't feel the same I can-"Aradia lifted her face up gingerly with her finger. "You're an Empress. Empress's don't cry" and she placed a kiss on Feferi's lips. "Wait you-your red for me too?" Aradia nodded and took her hand. "Yes." **

**-Time skip again because gog damn I'm lazy-**

**The sun was setting and Aradia and Feferi with cuddling on the beach. Not too far away, Eridan and Sollux were doing the same. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Fef said, resting her head on Aradia' shoulder. "It is, just like you." Feferi smiled and knew that she would finally sleep peacefully tonight~**


End file.
